The Dumping Ground: A New Start
by welcome to my secret lair
Summary: Arriving at Elmtree House is new kid Finn Waters. How will he cope in a house where there is floods, fireworks, injury, fires, disappearances and much more? SERIES ONE [] SERIES TWO [] SERIES 3 []
1. Series 1, Episode 1: The New Kid

**A/N: I'm just going to note, some people aren't in this story who were from TBR or TDG, such as: Rick, Tyler, Ryan, Gina and Mo. **

* * *

><p><em>"Who's he?"<em>

_"Ugh, another brat."_

_"Hi, do you want to meet Jeff?"_

_"How about some running, eh?"_

_"Do you like to knit?"_

_"I love guitars and records.. Wanna see?"_

"Kids, kids! Please step away from him, he's trying to get used to this place so stop making it feel like he's trapped." A care worker, Mike I think, said. I looked up at him before sighing and stepping inside. "Alright, Finn. The office is through there in front of you, and down the hall we have the living room and kitchen. Want me to help you into your room?" Another care worker began to say. I nodded at her and she grabbed one of the many suitcases I had with me, leading me up into a room at the very end of the hall.

The room had blank walls with dark grey carpets, which was underneath a cupboard and a bed which was stripped clean. I smiled again at the care worker and let her leave, and as she closed the door behind her, I let out a small chucked before jumping onto the bed beside me. Just then, a boy around my age walked in. "Hey, I'm Johnny." He said. I sat up and patted the bed for him to sit down. As he did, I could smell either Lynx or Impulse from his shirt.

"I-I'm Finn.." I replied, putting out a hand for him to shake. He then shook my hand and smiled at the room around him. "It's great. Having a room all to myself. I just love being alone sometimes." He nodded at me and then stood up, putting his hands behind his back. I nodded back and waited for him to say/do something.

_"LUUUUNNNCCCHHHH!"_

I stood up and left the room and Johnny followed. By time I was downstairs, I was ambushed with kids trying to find out information about me. "Where was your last care home?" One of the younger girls asked me. I looked her in the eye and she hid behind her chair. A girl with blue hair extensions laughed at her and we both smiled at each other. "I came from a place called Burnywood."

* * *

><p><strong>THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START<strong>

**1.1 - THE NEW KID  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was around 4:15PM and I'd already met some of the kids here, and some of them were cool. Hmm, I'll name some who are sat in here.<p>

_Elektra  
>Tyler<br>Johnny  
>Jody<br>Ryan  
>Lily<br>Tee_

And that's pretty much it! The rest of the people in here I didn't meet. Partially because I was being lazy, and partially because they look to childish and annoying. "Oi, pass us the remote, would you?" I looked over to a darker skinned boy who was wearing a football shirt. I picked it up and threw it over and then carried on playing _The Sims 2_ on the computer. Another darker skinned girl walked into the room up to me. "Do you mind if I borrow the computer? I need to use it for a marathon I'm doing." She asked.

"Sure, just let me save this and turn it off." I said. She nodded at me and I switched it off, allowing her to use it. Once she was on, I left the room and heard a terrifying scream. "What happened?" I yelled as I was running up the stairs two at a time. Lily was sat down on the floor with a dog in her room, chewing on her pillow and letting all of the feathers come out.

I walked over and petted the door, and it jumped down and then ran around me a few times before sitting down. "Good boy.. Now, who are you?" I wondered. The collar had been ripped, meaning that the tag was gone. "Crap.." I quickly stood and left the room, running down to Mike. He was busy typing on the computer while the other care worker was playing on her phone.

"Mike, there's a dog in Lilys room.. Collars somewhere in the house I thin-" I stopped talking as the dog followed me downstairs and into the office. Mike yelped and took the dog with him. Great.. Time to look for a collar.

* * *

><p>As I walked in, I sat down at the bar before noticing some muddy tracks on the ground. I stood and followed them, and when I got outside, I noticed something brilliant. A small black collar was at the bottom of the steps, and it had the dogs name and phone number! "Thank god he walked in mud before he got here.." I said to myself. I heard a footstep and I quickly put my hands behind my back.<p>

"Finn?" Tee looked at me. "What's behind your back?"

I looked from side to side and behind, before running up and smiling. "I found the collar!"

"Great! Let's go show Mike and Tracy!" She replied, grabbing the collar and pulling me with her.

"Tee, no!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Be-Because.. I like the dog. Its name is.." - I checked the collar - "..Mischief?"

"I don't care, I'm telling Tracy!" She managed to grab the collar and ran up the stairs towards the office. That's when it happened.. Tee ran into the living room and stood on a rope, which activated a nerf gun. The bullet hit her in the eye and she tripped into the door, which sent some bright pink goo onto her head. She stood there for a second, and then screamed loudly.

Mike ran into the room, followed by Tracy, and they both gasped. "Right, who did this? Own up now and I swear your punishment won't be as worse as it will be later!" He yelled to us.

"It was me.." One girl put her hand up and my eyes went big. Not her.. Anyone but.. Carmen?

Mike looked at Carmen with a bright red face. "Carmen, into my office.. Now!" He yelled loudly. I winced at how loud he was yelling as I watched Carmen slump into the office. "Always hated her." I noted, and Mike stared at me and growled before angrily walking out. Elektra started to laugh at Tee and she sniffled, leaving the room quickly. I chased her upstairs and into the bathroom, where she was turning on the sink and washing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Tee! If I have known about the goo, I would've pushed you." I said. Tee smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me to a door in the corner of the corridor. She opened it up and took me inside. The room we were now in was dark and had barely anything in it. "Tee?" She let go of my hand and quickly left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Tee! Open up!"

* * *

><p>The door was cracking, so I must be kicking it hard enough. "Lily? Frank! Anyone?!" I screamed. The door cracked more and more, before I heard a panel breaking. "Good going me.." I whispered to myself, before trying to climb out. "Mike!" I yelled. I heard footsteps and saw a bald head, noticing Mike coming over to me.<p>

"Finn? What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at me. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed, taking out a ring of keys and unlocking the door. "Who did this?" He asked me. Tee then walked upstairs and I ran over to her. I hit her and watched as she fell on the floor, holding her arm. She then stood back up and kicked me in the shin. I groaned before pushing her. Tee fell back down and Mike grabbed me, pulling me back.

"She did this to me! That idiotic person locked me in here!" I yelled. I kicked Tee in the leg before storming off to my room. I could hear him yelling at Tee as Elektra walked inside and sat on my bed. "Alright, newbie. 'Sup?" She wondered. I looked at her with my drained face and looked back down, taking out my phone and turning it on. "Tee." I then groaned as I told her the story of what she did.

* * *

><p>During dinner, I was sat next to Elektra on my right and Johnny on my left. "What've we got?" Floss wondered. Mike looked over and showed us a pot bubbling and moving. We all groaned as he made his way to us and plopped some of it in my bowl. "Mike, can you give Tee extra? Looks like her skinny body wants more." I smirked as Johnny hit me. Tee ignored me and started to eat her food.<p>

Once most of us were finished, Mike came over and asked if we wanted more. "Tee wants more! Her annoying ass-" I was cut off as Tee pulled up her cup and threw her drink into my face. Everyone around me was shocked at Tee, so I stood up as I watched her run. "You'll pay for this Tee!" I yelled as I chased her. Everyone followed me and Tee, getting out their phones as I was sprinting up the stairs. "Alright, Finn! Stop!" Johnny yelled as he pushed me against the wall.

"You don't scare me, Taylor." I smirked as he moved away from me. "Try anything, I will break your hand." Tee finally stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes. She ran up to me and hugged me hard. "I'm so sorry for everything I did, Finn! It's just that with Keith and mum-" I cut her off by hugging her back in smiling.

"It's alright Tee. You don't have to explain." I replied as everybody around us started cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON - THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START..<strong>

_It turns out a child in the DG is gay, and nobody but two people accept him. Who is it?_


	2. Series 1, Episode 2: Guess Who's Gay

**Right before this starts, I'd like to note that the last episode/chapter was a part 1 and 2 episode which I decided to put in one episode.. If that makes sense, haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be out hopefully next week.**

* * *

><p>He chuckled as he held hands with the boy he had loved forever. "I love you so much." He whispered as he was slammed up against the wall and kissed passionately. "I love you too." The other boy replied, until they heard a gasp and looked to their left to notice Tee Taylor as she was taking a photo of the incident.<p>

"Tee, don't!" He then yelled. "You don't want to tell off your own brother, do you?" He then smirked as Johnny looked horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START<strong>

**1.2 - GUESS WHO'S GAY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So basically, you're telling me that he's gay?" I looked over to Jody as Tee was staring down at her phone. "Tee?" I walked up and shook her gently. Elektra walked in and sat down on the sofa whilst Johnny was busy playing on his computer. "Oh look, there's the king of the gays walking into our living room!" Carmen yelled out, chuckling to herself.<p>

Johnny looked over and threw a pillow over to her as Elektra smiled and started howling with laughter. "Johnny Taylor? Gay?! Oh god." She said. Harry looked over to Johnny as he sat down on the sofa. "What's a gay?" Harry awkwardly asked through the silence. I chuckled as I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "A gay is somebody who likes the same gender. So, you know how me and Johnny are the same age?" I started, as Harry nodded. "I could tell him I loved him and we could get married."

Tyler looked over and laughed out before covering his mouth. "I always wanted to be married! Maybe to a handsome prince, or somebody with great taste." Floss said loudly. "I want a civil partnership." Tyler smiled. The rest of us started to laugh as Tee looked over to him.

"You're gay too?" She wondered as Tyler raised an eyebrow. "You have to be gay to have a civil partnership." Tyler looked at her weirdly then nodded his head, before looking down quickly at the pool table. A laugh erupted from my mouth and we all heard the familiar yell from Tracy for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>"Is it true?"<em>  
><em>"A gay, how exciting!"<em>  
><em>"You're annoying."<em>  
>"SHUT UP!"<p>

I smirked as I sat down to eat my breakfast. "Finally, some peace. Thanks Finn." Mike walked in and stole a piece of toast from my plate. "Also, what's all this talk about somebody being gay?" He added. The others looked at me and I put my hands up innocently, and sure enough, I was having to tell Mike anyway. "According to these lot, Johnny's gay." I noted, taking Tees phone to show Mike the photos of him kissing another guy.

"Is that such a problem?" Tracy walked in and asked. I shook my head and so did Tee, whilst the rest of them nodded. "Seriously? Only two people accept him? Gosh, you guys are pathetic." She stormed out of the room and the rest of us finished breakfast. Once we had all got into the living room, I smiled at Jody and Elektra as all three of us yelled out, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

We all sat down on the floor and allowed Tyler to go first. "Alright, bud, truth or dare?" Rick asked him. Tyler picked truth and I chuckled. They looked at me so I whispered it to Ryan. "Tyler, have you ever kissed a transvestite?" I wondered. He shook his head and I laughed. "Johnny, it's your turn now." I added. Tee asked him truth or dare and he chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Finn!" Tyler yelled out. I gasped as Johnny blushed awkwardly. He looked at me and I looked at him, as I placed my hands on his lap. He leaned slightly closer and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. I felt a sudden spark and I jolted as he kissed me. He then got a little carried away by pushing me onto my back. I pulled him away and chuckled. "You got a little carried away, bud." I told him. He laughed too and the rest of them had their phones out.

As we were busy with truth or dare, I learnt that Elektra would go gay for Hayley Williams from Paramore, that Tyler would go out with Mila Kunis and that Tee would really like to meet One Direction. You learn new things everyday, right?

* * *

><p>"Okay, sit down, right now!" Mike yelled out. We all filed into the living room and sat down in any place we could fit. Mikes face was bright red and Tracy was stood in the corner awkwardly. "All of you, Johnny has something to tell you." He added. We all groaned and looked at him as he told us he was gay. I started to laugh as I walked up and hit him in the arm. Tyler came up and did the same.<p>

He laughed at what we did before grabbing my hand and whispering something in my ear. "Y-You do?" I asked, blushing harder than ever. He nodded at me and I grabbed his head, pulling him in as our lips connected. Sparks flew and fireworks exploded and we both listened as everybody was either going "Eugh!" or "Aww!" or taking videos of the moment.

Once we had pulled away, Mike had already left and Tracy was too busy putting on makeup. "Hey, Tracy, isn't it time for supper?" Carmen asked, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON - THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START..<strong>

_New girl Ellie comes, and nobody realizes how bad she is until disaster strikes._


	3. Series 1, Episode 3: A Big Mystery

**How was the last episode/chapter? If you feel like it, I'll post a poll on which you want more. Do you want Finn/Johnny's ship to be_ JINN_ or _FOHNNY_? Either post your comment as a review or PM me.**

* * *

><p>During breakfast, I looked around when I noticed one more seat empty. "Oh. I'm guessing a newbie is coming today?" I looked over to Tracy, who was busy washing up bowls and cups. "Tracy?" I stood up and waved in front of her face. She looked at me awkwardly before coming to her senses.<p>

"Oh! Well, everybody, a new girl by the name of Ellie Drakes is coming to join us today." She told us, and just as she finished, the doorbell rang and Tee quickly stood up to get it. I followed her and once we got to the door, a man dressed in a blue cardigan and brown chinos was stood with his hands on a girl around the age of thirteen.

I smiled and held my hand out. "You must be Ellie. And you are?" I asked the man. He looked at me angrily. "Alright then." By time I had said that, Mike walked up and smiled at the man. "Ah, Ellie! Come on in and I'll get Finn and Tee to show you-" He started, but was cut off by the man who I didn't know the name of. "Actually, Mike, I need to speak to you about Ellie." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START<strong>

**1.3 - A BIG MYSTERY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As I was walking upstairs, I looked over to the office where Lily, Carmen and Tee were all stood around the office. "What are you doing?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow. Lily looked at me and smirked. "Oh look, it's Johnny's boyfriend! Anyways, we were finding out about Ellie." She replied. I stuck my tongue out at her before noticing Johnny walk in.<p>

"Hey cutie." I smirked as I saw him. He walked up and pecked me on the cheek before running up the stairs. "Where are you going, Johnny?" I followed him upstairs until I finally realized. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head as I followed him into the attic. Carmen and Tee had told me of the time that they had a secret gang called SETA, where they stole different items of care workers.

I bet he was about to start up the club again, but as I got to the top of the stairs, my eyes grew wide. "Ellie?!" I yelled out, looking at the new girl as she was sat down in one of the beanbags. "Johnny, is this a freaking joke? You should know what happened in S.E.T.A!" I shouted at him. He stood up and held my hand before kissing me gently. "Johnny, stop it." I pushed him away onto a beanbag.

Tee might've heard the shouting, as she ran up to us to see what was going on. "What is going on?" Tee wondered as she came running upstairs. I turned around angrily and looked at her. "Your brother might be starting up a gang again!" I yelled. Tee looked at me weirdly and then realized, as she ran up to Johnny. "Johnny, don't do this! S.E.T.A? Have you not learnt-" I cut her off by laughing. She looked at me angrily and then continued speaking to Johnny whilst I left the room.

* * *

><p>Once I was sat down in the living room, I watched as Tee walked in with stained eyes, and Johnny slumping in and sitting right next to me. "Hey, babe." He whispered into my ear as he gently kissed me. "Johnny, I'm not in the mood." I noted. He began to tickle me and I tried to ignore him. He slowly got closer to my neck, but right before he did, I hit him in the face. "Johnny, stop it! I don't need you bothering me whilst I'm trying to watch TV!" I yelled.<p>

He looked hurt, but I didn't really care. "A-Alright then.. I-I'll see y-you round, y-yeah?" He stood up and purposely kicked me slightly, walking off to his room. Elektra stared at me, obviously annoyed. "Did you really have to do that?" She asked. I threw a pillow over to her and nodded, turning back to the TV as I did so. "Remember S.E.T.A?" - "Yeah." - "Well, it might start back up again." I finished. Elektra widened her eyes and opened her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"Exactly. So hold onto anything you really want to keep."

* * *

><p>It was around 5:00AM when things started going missing. It was Johnny first. His Maroon 5 CD went missing. Next was Tee. Her artwork had been stolen. Lastly, there was me. I had my Paramore poster taken away from me. "Mike! Tracy!" I screamed out. Everybody came running over to my room, where the walls had been covered in different paints and my furniture had been tipped over.<p>

"Alright, who did this?!" Tracy yelled out. Johnny and Tee then ran in, crying and saying that their things had been stolen too. I shook my head and laughed at them. "Tee! It's obviously Ellie! It had been perfect since she wasn't here, and as soon as she joins, she wanted to start up S.E.T.A, and she's been ruining relationships between people! She picked me and Tee because we were the only people against the idea for S.E.T.A! But, what about Johnny?" I said.

Johnny began telling us about the story of him and Ellie..

* * *

><p><em>Johnny Taylor was sat in the garden of Burnywood, looking around until he saw a very beautiful girl around his age, sat alone by the grass. As he walked up, she looked over to him and they introduced, before becoming friends very quickly. One evening, Ellie and Johnny started dating, and everything was all about Ellie. Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. That was when Johnny realized he had made a big mistake. He then told Ellie that he was gay, and she didn't accept that.<em>

_Ellie started to become aggressive to Johnny, and tell him off for the littlest of things. That's when Johnny put a stop to it. He grabbed Ellie by her hair and pulled her to the roof, he then hit her and pushed her, watching her trip as she fell down from it. He felt satisfied, and that was when Burnywood got shut down, and everybody had to move away. Johnny came over to Elmtree House, and met back up with his sister Tee Taylor._

* * *

><p>"Basically, you threw her from a roof and you moved here?" Elektra laughed. "Go Johnny!" I started to move towards Johnny, as I then hit his arm repeatedly as Mike pulled me away. "So it's all his fault that Ellie joined us! It's his fault I had to leave Burnywood to come here?! I never had any of this there!" I kicked Johnny one more time and stormed off.<p>

Elektra and Carmen chased after me, until I saw Ellie. The two girls stayed behind whilst I talked with Ellie. "You know what, Drakes? I've had enough of you being here and it's only been a day." I started. Ellie scoffed and pushed me slightly, making me angry. "Don't touch me, you rat." I carried on. Ellie pushed me one more time. "Right, that's it!" I rammed into her, hitting her in the face repeatedly.

She grabbed me and pushed my towards the stair rail. I hit her, and I felt a strong push. "Finn, no!" I heard Johnny and Carmen yell in slow motion. I carried on falling as I hit the ground, before tripping and rolling down another set of stairs. "Oh, Finn!" Elektra screamed out. I finally landed at the bottom of the stairs, and I slammed into the bookcase. The bookcase shelves broke and sets of books fell onto me.

That's when everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON - THE DUMPING GROUND: A NEW START..<strong>

_Someone in the DG is told terrible news and Finn may not be able to walk ever again._


End file.
